A right triangle with integer leg lengths is called "cool'' if the number of square units in its area is equal to twice the number of units in the sum of the lengths of its legs. What is the sum of all the different possible areas of cool right triangles?
Solution: Let the leg lengths of the right triangle be $a$ and $b.$ It follows that $\frac{ab}{2}=2(a+b).$ Expanding and moving all the terms to the left hand side, $ab-4a-4b=0.$ Adding 16 to both sides allows us to factor: \[a(b-4)-4(b-4)=(a-4)(b-4)=16. \] From this point, the pairs $(a,b)$ that provide different areas are $(5,20),$ $(6,12),$ and $(8,8),$ and the sum of the possible areas is $50 + 36 + 32 = \boxed{118}$.